lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
A Marriage Made in Heaven
A Marriage Made in Heaven is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. During the case, a man is found dead in the street. At first sight it's a hit and run, but all is not what it seems. Persons of Interest Lester Pattinson: The person that was killed in the felony hit & run. Shannon Perry: An aspiring actress and eyewitness to the crime. She is mostly truthful, but you might want to doubt what she says about only hearing two voices, a man and a woman. Dudley Lynch: Bartender at Ray's Café near the initial crime scene. He knows the victim and his wife. He is also a possible witness to the incident. It's doubtful that all he knows about the argument is that they like to air their dirty laundry. It's also doubtful that he doesn't know much about this new bar the owner and Lorna want to open up together. Lorna Pattinson: Wife of the victim. Leroy Sabo: Owner of Ray's Cafe. William Shelton: The hit & run car driver. Objectives *Investigate Ray's Café *Interview Shannon Perry *Interview Dudley Lynch *Call in Suspect Vehicle *Investigate Shelton Residence *Apprehend William Shelton *Notify Mrs. Pattison *Report to Central Morgue *Apprehend Lorna Pattison *Apprehend Leroy Sabo Walkthrough Ray's Cafe Once you arrive at the crime scene, talk to the coroner. -You should find the following clues: *'Insurance letter' in the victim's left pocket. *Check the victim's wallet in his right pocket to find his address. *Check the street for the blood drag marks. *Check the street for separate blood drops. *Check the tire marks. *The newspaper on the bar - this will also help towards collecting to overall amount of newspapers *Check the alleyway to find a bloody knife **'This will help earn the Stab-Rite trophy/achievement. **If you skip this step before meeting the coroner later, you can still earn the full five stars with a different cinematic: see NOTE below. Interview Shannon Perry (outside of bar): #'Eyewitness Report: Truth. #'Suspect Vehicle Description:' Truth. #'Argument Overheard:' Doubt. Interview Dudley Lynch (inside the bar): #'Hit and Run Incident: '''Doubt. #'Association with Victim:' Truth. #'Argument in Bar:' Doubt (after talking with Ms. Perry). #'Joint Business Venture:' Doubt After the interviews, trace the license plate number using the telephone in the back of the bar. Pattison Residence Go to the victim's address to meet his wife Lorna Pattison: Inteview Lorna Pattison #'Hit and Run: Doubt #'''Nature of Argument: Doubt #'Partnership with Leroy Sabo:' Lie (Life insurance letter) Use the telephone outside next to the traffic light to check for any messages. You should receive one from the coroner asking to see you in the morgue immediately. The Morgue Head to the Morgue and talk to the coroner to find out the real reason of death. NOTE: *While you are at the morgue you may like to hop in the Chevrolet Coroner's Van and the Ford Ambulance for the Auto Fanatic trophy/achievement. *If Phelps discovered the knife during his first visit to Ray's Café, the Stab-Rite achievement/trophy will be earned here. The Residence of William Shelton If you do go to William Shelton's residence he will be in the red Lincoln Continental that was used to run over the victim. Chase him until you disable his car, or he stops at Union Station where he is arrested. Pattison Residence Head to the Pattison's residence to apprehend Lorna. -NOTE: If you did not find the knife, instead of heading to Pattison's residence, you will have to revisit the crime scene. Find the knife in the trash can in the alleyway beside Ray's Café to find the murder weapon, then head into the bar to trigger the next cut scene and final chase. -Regardless of whether you approach him at Pattison's or Ray's Café, watch the cut scene and then chase Leroy Sabo. If you let the chase go on long enough, it will turn into a hostage situation and you will have to shoot him. Alternatively, you may have the chance to fire a warning shot if you time it correctly. Trivia *The case was inspired by the true story surrounding the death of Jay Dee Chitwood in 1944. Information about the real case on the 1947 project time travel blog. The case's name may be a Rockstar reference to Grand Theft Auto III where Fernando Martinez said while presenting his "marriage guidance" that the "union between a husband and his bride is made in heaven" * Based on the case so far, this case could be first seen from trailer one where you hear Dr. Malcolm Carruthers saying "The victim was dead before the car hit him" and seeing someone who looks like the victim in this case. * Aaron Staton (Cole Phelps), and Michael Gladis (Dudley Lynch) are co-stars on the television series Mad Men. * If the player finds the bloody knife on the first sweep of the scene and then returns to the bar later on; Black Dahlia killer Garrett Mason will have replaced Dudley Lynch behind the bar. * Curtis Benson is the author of the insurance letter. * Cole and Bekowsky will talk about The Consul's Car case while in the road to the crime scene. * This initial investigation for this mission begins at night. For some reason, however, the Bradygames game guide for L.A. Noire shows the mission starting in broad daylight. As the game guides are often compiled using pre-release versions of games, it's possible this mission was originally intended to start during the day. Gallery Lanoire deadguy 2 640x360-1-.jpg|Artwork of deceased Lester Pattison. Marriage Made in Heaven.jpg|Phelps inspecting Lester's dead body. Video walkthrough z3dkvq4MX0A JIKdOkyWTp8 de:Eine Hochzeit im Himmel es:La pareja perfecta Marriage Made in Heaven, A Category:Traffic